The present invention relates generally to assemblies for loading containers and, more particularly, to assemblies for loading transport containers with bulk materials. The present invention further relates to container supports for use in loading transport containers.
Efficient trade is highly dependent upon standardization of freight, including size and weight requirements. Such standards allow common carriers, e.g., train, semi-tractor trailers, and water vessels, to optimize space and to streamline loading and unloading of cargo. As a result, common carriers typically provide lower rates for freight housed in standard transport containers. Transport containers conforming to prescribed standards are ubiquitous in commerce, particularly international trade. Such transport containers include standard 40-ft. containers, 40-foot, high-cube containers, and standard 20-foot containers, having dimensions set forth in Table 1, as follows:
TABLE 1Exemplary Container Dimensions (approx.)Outside DimensionsInside DimensionsLengthWidthHeightLengthWidthHeightStd. 40-ft. Containers40 ft.8 ft.8 ft. 6 in.39 ft. 6 in.7 ft. 8 in.7 ft. 10 in.12.192 m2.438 m2.591 m12.040 m2.337 m2.387 m40-ft., High-Cube Containers40 ft.8 ft.9 ft. 6 in.39 ft. 6 in.7 ft. 8 in.8 ft. 9 in.12.192 m2.438 m2.896 m12.040 m2.337 m2.667 mStd. 20-ft. Containers20 ft.8 ft.8 ft. 6 in.20 ft.7 ft. 8 in.7 ft. 10 in.6.096 mm2.438 m2.591 m6.096 m2.337 m2.387 m
Notably, the dimensions of these containers are configured to facilitate transport of multiple containers in both sizes on the same means of transportation. Shipping freight in non-standard containers can greatly increase costs. Thus, to control costs, it is beneficial to load cargo into standard transport containers. To load a container efficiently, current loading approaches typically require that the items be palletized. For many types of cargo, this approach is very efficient and economical.
However, palletizing a load of many types of bulk materials, such as scrap metal, often is unfeasible, particularly since such bulk materials are non-uniform in shape. Instead, such bulk materials commonly are carried into the container with skid-steer loaders and dumped in place. Once loaded, such transport containers often transferred to transport vehicles, e.g., tractor/trailers, railroad cars and so on.
Although skid-steer loaders are generally effective in transferring bulk materials, loading a container in this manner has a number of shortfalls. The confined space of the container limits the size of the skid-steer loader that can be used, requiring many trips to load the container. Such loaders have great difficulty stacking material beyond a certain height within the container. To dispense its load, the loader's bucket is lifted in proximity to the container's ceiling and, then, tipped downward to dump its load. Thus, loading the container to capacity can be challenging and time consuming. Moreover, due in part to the precision required in operating the loader, any operator error poses a likely risk of damage to the container as well as potential worker injury.
It should be appreciated that there remains a need for a loading assembly that addresses these concerns. The present invention fulfills this need and others.